


The Question

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [37]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Before you became "the cutest couple in the world" (Phichit's description of your relationship by the way), he had to have asked you out first.





	The Question

With a small smile on his face, Phichit sent the text on where you both would meet after practice. You’d be meeting him at the rink, and since the practice was almost over, he didn’t want to be all sweaty. 

You were a skater too, but since you didn’t have practice today, he planned everything to a T, making sure that nothing went wrong, lest he mess up his confession and you’d never talk to him again-

No, he couldn’t think like that! Yuuri didn’t show up to practice either, having caught a stomach bug that was going around, which also didn’t really help since Yuuri was his hype/wingman for this and with his encouragement, that’s why Phichit was going to confess his feelings. 

He also may or may not have gotten almost everyone who was present at the time to help him with his plan. Which in retrospect, probably wouldn’t have been the best with your natural shyness. He didn’t want to overwhelm you either.

Even Celestino noticed how much more nervous he was than normal. Which led to a ~~n awkward~~  pep talk that left Phichit a little more nervous than appreciated. 

* * *

 

Having arrived at the skating rink, you almost didn’t want to go in, not wanting to interrupt any practices, since you actually got there earlier than you usually did, which was when a good amount of people had already exited the building. 

So you waited in your car, before texting Phichit back that you had arrived, Then you saw a group exit, and all thoughts of leaving your car left you. You couldn’t possibly leave now. 

But you steeled your nerves, deciding that Phichit may have needed you for something important, and it’d be wrong of you to ignore him  ~~and possibly ruin any chances you might have had with him~~.

However when a flower was handed to you, then you flushed, and you looked over. The group of people that exited the rink directed you to go inside.

Before you even got to the actual rink, you pretty much had a whole bouquet of (favorite flower[s]) in your arms, a single flower was given to you as you made your way to the rink.

When you walked in, you saw Phichit standing in the center of the ice, he gave you a wave and a bright smile, causing you to flush. Confusion crossed your features, it was only midday, so there should’ve been at least more people around.

Then the music started and you had an inkling of what was going on. 

Without a need for a mirror, you could already tell that your face was a deep scarlet color. You looked down at the flowers, a bit in disbelief and also with warmth growing in your chest.

When he was done, he looked right at you, his eyes meeting yours, one of his bright smiles on his features.

“___!” Phichit called as he finished his little routine, “I hoped you liked that.”

“Yeah, you were great,” You said quietly, still blushing. 

“The reason I wanted you to come today was that I also wanted to ask you something,” Phichit said, putting the guards on his skates as he walked towards you.

“Will you go out with me?”

You smiled at him in return, “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "Gahh you have such cute writing! I'm so glad I've discovered this blessed blog! Anyhow, do you think it's alright to request some Pichit x shy! Reader where he plans to confess to them after practice? Hnnng I know I may be asking for too much, but he's such a cute character •3• ily"


End file.
